Werewolves of London
by fadetoblackened007
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends and business partners for years. So what will happen when Kagome learns one of Inuyashas big secrets?
1. Bark at the Moon

****

Werewolves of London

Chapter 1: Bark at the Moon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Good morning London!" blared Kagome's radio alarm clock. With a groan, Kagome let one arm flail about the hotel nightstand, until she felt her fingers come in contact with the top of the small portable alarm. Pushing the snooze button, Kagome curled up for another five minutes of quiet bliss.

Her sleep was cut off, though, by the familiar ring of her mobile phone. Groaning in displeasure, Kagome sat up and answered politely. "Hello?"

She was met with a familiar voice, deep and slightly gruff. "Oi, Kagome, you sound like you're half-asleep."

"That's because I am," she told her boss matter-of-factly.

"Well you'd better get up! You've got a meeting to attend in half an hour, and I most certainly didn't have you come all the way out to here to enjoy the city's charms!"

"Yes, yes, I'll be ready Inuyasha," Kagome said with a slight giggle. It was always the same with him, really.

Kagome had been working under Inuyasha for several years now. His father ran a large advertising firm, and Inuyasha was in charge of the European branch. Kagome and Inuyasha were both well respected in their line of business, and were known for their ability to powerhouse deals using teamwork and cunning. They had a health relationship at the office, as well as a good friendship in their personal lives.

Kagome sighed as she turned the knob in the hotel shower. Thing's had gotten a bit harder since Inuyasha's father had insisted he move his offices to London. The company was still in the middle of the transition, so Kagome still worked out of her office in Tokyo, coming out to London every so often to close large deals.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was out the door, wearing an elegant black business suit with a soft blue blouse, and on her way to the meeting. The office where the meeting was to be held was just down the street, so Kagome was in no rush. She was surprised when she stepped out into the morning air to see Inuyasha, standing next to a red British sports car, waiting for her. His silky black hair swayed in the light breeze, and his deep blue eyes took in the welcome sight of his long-time partner and friend. He wore a black business suit, with a white shirt and red pinstripe tie.

"Get in the car, we're gonna be late," he said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Well good morning to you too," she said, staring at him with a funny look. "Uhh, Inuyasha, do you want me to drive or something?"

Inuyasha doubled over in laughter. "Were in London, remember. The driver sits on the right!"

"Oh... yeah," Kagome said, a light blush on he face, as she hopped in. Inuyasha got in next to her and turned the key in the ignition.

Kagome looked around the car, mildly bored. The interior of the car was black leather. She looked over by Inuyasha and saw the morning newspaper. Taking it gingerly, she started to read.

On the front page was an article about a murder almost a month ago. Apparently the police had found a little old lady's mangled body washed up on the bank of the Thames. According to recent evidence, chunks of her body were missing, and the strange hair that covered her body was confirmed to be from a wolf. The police had called the investigation off, chalking it up to an animal attack, and cautioned people to be on the lookout for any sort of rabid wolf.

Inuyasha peeked at her with curiosity in his eyes. She was absorbed in what she was reading. She was like that with everything she did, and Inuyasha considered it one of her best traits. He could always expect her to put 110% into her work.

They pulled up to the office building where the meeting was going to be held and parked on the street. Inuyasha sighed as he held to door open for Kagome. He was really hoping this meeting wouldn't take all day.

Pushing the button for the 40th floor in the elevator, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave a playful smile. "So," she said, "how are things going with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't told anyone yet. "Kikyou split up with me a while ago... I guess things just didn't work out."

Kagome frowned, feeling a bit of guilt for bringing it up. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Nah, it's all right. We were never very serious anyway."

Kagome nodded and leaned against the elevator wall. She could already sense that today was going to be a long, hard day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome yawned as they stepped out into the evening air. They had been expecting a long day, but that was brutal. "Oh man, I'm beat," she said with another yawn, looking over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement absentmindedly. A nervous look crept into his eyes as he checked his watch. _'Damn,' _he thought to himself, _'it's getting late. I'd better hurry on- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY CAR!?!'_

Inuyasha gave a yell as he saw a tow truck start driving off, his bright red Aston-Martin attached. "HEY!" He called, chasing it down the street, "HEY, THAT'S MY CAR!"

Kagome walked over to where the car had previously been parked and picked up the parking violation. "Hmm, too late to pick it up tonight. Guess you'll have to get a cab."

Inuyasha grunted. He knew how slow the cabs in this city drove, and there was no way he'd be home before dark. He could already feel the effects of the 'change.'

Kagome gave him a funny look. "Well, my hotel is just down the street, so I'll just walk from here," she said, turning to go. Inuyasha got an idea, although he really didn't like it. He needed to be somewhere safe.

"Oi, Kagome," he called as he ran to catch up with her. "I'm not feeling to well... do you have an extra bed in your hotel room?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Just what was he trying to say? She shook it off. She had known him for a long time, and she trusted him not to try and take advantage of her. "Well, yeah..." she started.

"Good," Inuyasha cut her off before she could continue. "We'd better get going, it's gonna get dark soon."

When they got to her room, Inuyasha went straight for the bathroom. Kagome, who had been slightly annoyed by his practically inviting himself over, began to feel sorry for him. Strange noises started to come from the bathroom, and she could only guess he was on the floor reeling. She walked over to the window of her room, and looked up to see one of the clearest full moons she had ever seen.

Meanwhile the noises had stopped, but Inuyasha was still in the bathroom. "Oi, Inuyasha, you really ought to see the moon!" She called. "It's really pretty."

"Really?" Inuyasha called. His voice seemed different... deeper and raspier. Kagome shrugged. Perhaps he had worked himself into a cold.

"Yeah... Oi, Inuyasha, I'm going to just hop in bed now. Feel free to do whatever, just don't bother me."

"Ok, Kagome," Inuyasha called, inwardly giving a sigh of relief. It seemed like his plan was going to work. "Goodnight!"

"Night!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome awoke several hours later and looked over to the other bed. _'Man, is he still in the bathroom?' _she thought groggily. _'He'd better get out soon!'_

Kagome looked over to the clock. It was now 2:30, and the only light outside other than the city streetlights was the light from the pale moon. After waiting a few minutes, Kagome got slightly annoyed, and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked gingerly. "Inuyasha? Are you awake in there?"

To her surprise he answered almost immediately, obviously fully awake. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"Can you come out of there for a second? I need to use the bathroom!"

Inuyasha tensed. He couldn't let her see him like this. Her friendship was too valuable. He let out a sigh. This was just like the time with Kikyou...

"Uhh..." he said hesitantly and faked a barfing noise, "I'm afraid that's a no-can-do..."

"Oh come on, Inuyasha! That was so fake! Why are you acting so strange?"

"Err... it's a long story..."

"Well I don't care, just let me in!" She said, pounding on the door again. Inuyasha groaned.

"Look can't you just use the sink in the kitchen or something?"

"Ewww! That's gross Inuyasha! I don't care what you have to say, just let me in, damnit!"

"No, I can't."

"You do know I have the keys, right."

Inuyasha cursed loudly. He really didn't want Kagome to be scared away.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Inuyasha, and then I'm coming in!"

"Fine! But you have to promise me something."

Kagome groaned in annoyance. "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to run away."

"Arrgh! What has gotten into you, Inuyasha!"

"Look, I'll explain later, just promise you won't run!"

"Fine, fine, I promise, just let me in!"

Inuyasha sighed loudly once again as he reached over for the door handle. As the door swung open, Kagome gasped. Her eyes met with a seven foot tall beast, covered in silver-white fur. It had broad, muscular shoulders, and its face was just like a dog. She thought back to the moon outside.

"Y-you're a... a werewolf!" she cried.

__

To be continued...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hehe, aren't cliffhangers evil?

That was bunches of fun to write! I promise I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP, but I'm not going to be around next week, so don't expect it to be too soon. 'Till the next chapter, ja!


	2. Not What You Think

****

Werewolves of London

__

Chapter 2: Not what you think...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome stood, paralyzed with fear at the sight of the beast in front of her. She briefly recalled the newspaper article she had read earlier. She wondered why her legs betrayed her, not allowing her to run.

"Dog," Inuyasha said simply, wincing at her display of fear.

Kagome's face turned to one of confusion. "What?"

"Were-dog. I'm not a stupid wolf."

Curiosity was slowly replacing the fear in Kagome's system. "What's the difference?"

"Wolves are wild, primitive and stupid. They run on instinct alone, doing things that give respectable people like myself a bad name," he explained with a huff. "Dogs, on the other hand, are a domesticated species. We are refined, intelligent and trustworthy."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "So that means...?"

Inuyasha sighed. "A werewolf will rip your throat out and a were-dog will be you best friend."

"Oh," Kagome said, somewhat relieved. "So... you're not going to be killing me then?"

"If I were going to kill you you'd already be dead," he said flatly. "Besides, I couldn't afford to lose a business partner like you. We'd go belly-up in a week!"

Kagome gave him a swift kick in the shins for that. "Okay, well, this is still really freaky and confusing," she said, brushing past him into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, and when I do come out I'm going to ask you a few questions."

Inuyasha sat down on the extra bed. So she hadn't run, that was a good thing. He sighed. He wondered if he'd ever gather the courage to tell his other friends and family about it. Right now the only people who knew were himself, Kagome.... and Kikyou.

He felt the usual twinge of regret at the thought of when he had told Kikyou. She laughed at him when he told her, and when he tried to show her... she changed her name and moved to a different country.

At least Kagome had stayed, but... he was starting to wonder if it would be more trouble than it was worth. The underground world of the werewolves of London was a dangerous place, especially if you weren't one yourself. And they still had that rogue wolf to deal with...

He stiffened as Kagome stepped out of the small hotel bathroom, her raven hair giving a final shimmer as the fluorescent light buzzed out. She had calmed down considerably, but he could still lightly smell the fear coming from her. It was strange how a dog's smell worked. Each scent had it's own color, leaving shadows as it passed from one point in space to the next. Kagome's scent was a soft powder-blue, and it itched his nostrils in a pleasant way. It was a pleasant contrast from the harsh red chemical smells of the bathroom.

Inuyasha's thoughts were broken off by the sound of the girl plopping down on the bed across from him. "So," the girl started, a contemplative look crossing her features, "where do I start..."

"How should I know?" Inuyasha said, his usual arrogant tone pervading his voice.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "I mean, how did you become a were-dog, and when?"

"It was shortly after I moved here," Inuyasha said, telling the story for the first time. "I was out walking at night, just for the nostalgia of it, when this huge black dog came into the street in front of me. It was really friendly, so I was petting it and stuff, and then it bit me and ran off. Then a few days later, the next full moon... it happened. That was almost 6 months ago."

"Have you told anyone else?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I tried to tell Kikyou, but she just thought I was joking. So then I tried to show her... and I haven't seen her since..."

"Oh," Kagome said, feeling guilty again for bringing it up. "So... are there any more? Were-dogs, that is. And wolves too, I suppose."

"There are all sorts of us. Dogs, cats, wolves, you name it. There are different types, too. Some people can switch back and forth whenever they want. And there are anti-werewolves, who are wolves all the time except for the full moon. And then there's your stereotypical changeling like me."

"Do you have, like, a secret headquarters or something?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Not in so many words, but there is a nightclub reserved only for us creatures of the night. It's mostly used by the wolves though. They're the only ones who lose control, and so they go there in order to avoid causing harm to others."

"Oh," Kagome said again. It seemed like it was an "Oh" day. Her thoughts trailed back to the newspaper...

"There's one rogue wolf on the loose, though," Inuyasha said, answering her next question before she had the chance to ask. "It's got everyone upset. People like him give us a bad name..."

Kagome nodded. She still wasn't quite sure what to think of the whole thing. "Ne, Inuyasha? What's it like, being a were-dog?"

"It's... pretty crazy. I can see smells. And I can hear everything."

"What about silver? Does it really kill people like you?"

"Pssh, that's a Hollywood thing. Sure, being shot with a silver bullet could kill me, but so could being bludgeoned to death with a lead pipe. We're quite mortal, just... bigger, and stronger and faster."

Kagome giggled. She no longer doubted it, this was the same Inuyasha she knew by day. She took in his new form once more, his silver mane flowing around him as he sat Indian-style on the bed. Her eyes caught sight of the fluffy triangles adorning the top of his head. They looked more like a cat's ears than a dog's. Without thinking, she reached out with one arm to rub the ears affectionately.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha said, backing up in his own mixture of fear and confusion. Kagome couldn't hear him. The world was lost on her as she continued rubbing in a trancelike state.

It wasn't until she heard a low moan from below her that she realized what she was doing. She looked down to see Inuyasha curled up on the floor, his eyes drooping lazily. His head pushed into her hand, begging her to continue. She laughed, giving them a final tweak before climbing into her bed.

She felt the bed shake as Inuyasha climbed in, resting in a ball at the foot of her bed. She marveled at how the huge beast could overlap himself into such a small mass, before realizing that she was in bed with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-! Get out of my bed!"

It was too late though. He was sound asleep, and no matter how hard she kicked he wasn't budging. She gave up with a sigh, curling up under the covers and hoping to avoid an awkward moment in the morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A young woman, about the age of 23, sighed as she stepped out of her car. She couldn't believe the nerve of her boss, making her work the graveyard shift three days in a row. She closed the door of her car with a slam and set off down the path to her rented house, which was set back in the woods a ways away from the garage. It had seemed so cute when she first saw it, but it soon lost its charm with the many nights of walking through the wooded path alone.

She stopped, imagining she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She shrugged it off, and continued. The sound returned. She stopped again, the breaking of twigs behind her sending chills up her spine. "Hello?" she called out to the chill night air, "Who's there?"

She heard the rustling of branches to her side. Turning sharply, her heart pounding in her chest, she called out again. "Hello?"

She imagined she heard a snarl. She started off again, walking briskly in the direction of her house. Hearing the footsteps behind her again, she quickened her pace. The sound followed suit. Soon she was at an all out run, panting in fear as she grasped the handle of her door. She swung it open as she heard a great roar behind her. She turned to see a huge beast, like a man with a wolf's head and fur, leaping through the air.

She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She leaned against the door, relief washing over her as she caught her breath.

And arm shot through the glass window of the door, reaching a clawed hand over to grasp her throat. She felt claws bursting through the door behind her and ripping into her flesh, and then everything went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I think I'll leave it there for now... although this chapter was rather short, again. Sigh

Anyways, I'll be in Florida for 8 days, starting tomorrow, so don't expect any updates soon. =( Oh well... 'till next time, ja!


End file.
